


Sorry For The Disruption

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Annoyance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Zoom calls, Zoom classes, and wear a fucking mask right now, curse words, during corona virus, give teachers respect, mentions of weed, please quarantine and social distance, tom and the boys are rowdy, you're a teacher struggling on zoom, you're just so over this situation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: You’re just trying to teach your class over zoom but of course your fiance, his best friend, and his brother are the loudest fucking people in the world.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Kudos: 65





	Sorry For The Disruption

“yeah mom I still have classes, it’ll all just be online now.” There was a pause as you fiddled with your apartment keys, “The kids are gonna hate it.”

"Well that sucks honey, I’m sorry." Your mom responded

You shrugged, forcing your screen to press harder against your cheek. “it’s not that big of a deal. It’ll take some time to get used to, but my kids are smart and I’m sure they’ll do just fine.”

"You’re planning on staying in, right?"

“yeah, I just ran to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping but we should be good for the next week and a half at least.”

"You didn’t bulk buy, did you? Everyone is doing that here and I was barely able to get any toilet paper."

You let out a small chuckle as you pushed into your apartment, “no mom I didn’t. Just got some necessities and did regular grocery shopping. I’ll go back out in a week or two or I’ll have some new supplies delivered. We’ll see how bad it all gets.”

"Ok well stay safe sweetheart. Tom’s home right?"

“yeah he is.” You set the bags on the counter and smiled as you watched Tom immediately go to the hallway to help with the rest.

"Is anyone staying with you through this? I know you guys have friends over a lot."

“Yeah.” You shifted the phone to your other ear. “Harrison’s apartment is getting fumigated so he’ll be staying with us. And I think Harry is staying with us for a week too, I’m pretty sure he’s sick of his house right now.”

"I know the feeling. Your sister is trying to figure this online thing out and I’m trying to be patient with her but she’s driving me crazy."

You frowned slightly, wishing you could be there to help out. “Well I’m sorry I’m not there. I would’ve come to help out if I knew there would be a travel ban.”

"Oh it’s okay sweetheart. It’s pretty bad over here too. I think we just need to stay home and stay calm."

“yeah…” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, “how is y/s/n taking all of this?”

"She’s sad. Her prom and graduation just got cancelled so she spent yesterday crying. She’s trying to play it off but I know it’s affecting her."

“I’m sure. That’s definitely not how I would’ve wanted my senior year to go.”

"There’s still a chance that they’ll have a dance or something at the school if this all calms down so we’ll see."

“well I hope it all works out for her. I’m gonna let you go mom, I have to put away some groceries and I’m sure you have work to do as well.”

"Okay honey. I’ll talk to you soon and please keep in touch."

“I will. Love you.”

"Love you."

A deep sigh and a click to the phone and you were washed in silence. It didn’t last long though as Tom strolled through the door with his arms full of groceries.

He smiled and pecked your cheek. “are you sure you didn’t bulk buy?”

You rolled your eyes and started putting away some cans. “please, you eat this much every week. And now we’re feeding Haz and Harry. I had to get a lot.”

“you’re sure you’re okay with them staying this week?” His hand grazed your waist as he passed by you in the small kitchen.

You smiled warmly at him, “of course. They’re my family too.”

Tom returned the smile and gave you a chaste kiss. You didn’t want to break it, but you had frozens. You gave him one last peck before turning and opening the freezer. “I do have an online class tonight though so I’ll need you guys to be somewhat quiet.”

“do you need the den?”

You shook your head, reaching up on your tip toes to put away a can of peanuts. Tom smiled and came behind you, easily taking it from your hand and placing it on the shelf.

“I’ll let you guys have the common spaces, I’ll just use the desk in our room.”

“okay love.” Tom pecked your cheek and gave your waist a squeeze. A ding came from his phone and he spun around to check it. “they’re here.”

“one last kiss?”

“of course.” He smiled as he pressed his lips softly against yours. You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper. You knew that your PDA would be cut back with both his best friend and brother in the apartment. You needed to make this kiss last. You felt his strong, warm hands come around your back and lower to the curve of your ass. And right as you were about to kiss him even deeper- ping!

You groaned slightly and pulled away, patting his chest to signal the end. He smiled at you sympathetically before moving to the door to let them in. There was a sudden rush of noise as the two boys quickly came in with their luggage and greeted Tom before coming to you. You smiled through the oncoming headache… you could do this.

~.~

“I have my class for the next 45 minutes or so, so I’m gonna need y’all to be somewhat quiet.” You told the three as you grabbed your laptop and backpack and moved towards the bedroom.

“we’re doing a puzzle; how loud could we get?” Harry said as he studied the box.

“knowing you guys? Pretty loud.” You sent them a warning glare before you went back to the bedroom. You sat in the office chair, opened your laptop, and launched the meeting for your students.

You waited patiently as your students slowly began to pop up on your screens in various degrees of ready. Some were wearing pajamas, one was in a very vibrant and tight dress, another boy was shirtless, and there was even one smoking a blunt. You rubbed your head, _why did you start teaching high schoolers?_

“Okay guys I know this whole thing is a little weird and this is our first meeting so this will be more like an orientation but I do have to go over a few rules.” You sighed as you started talking to your class. “Each session will be recorded for educational and safety purposes so Ryan, I really suggest no smoking on camera. You all also need to be appropriately dressed so Dylan you need to put a shirt on and Ashley, I would recommend a sweater. I personally don’t care if you guys eat while in these sessions, I know a lot of them might interrupt your day to day life but please either mute yourself or chew quietly because that is a gross sound to hear over video.”

There was a small wave of chuckles that went across your students. You watched as your two students that needed to change throw on sweatshirts but unfortunately Ryan was still smoking.

“Ryan I really need you to-”

“Babe! We need you to settle a debate.” You whipped around to see Tom’s head poking through the door.

“Tom, I’m teaching a class!”

He grimaced, “sorry! Sorry y/n’s class!” he quickly ducked out of the room leaving you to groan and spend back around to your class.

“sorry about that guys. Much like you, me and my family are all working from home so it’s a little chaotic.”

“Was that your fiancé?” Gemma asked.

You smiled and nodded. You knew your students knew you had a fiancé, but you had been very secretive about who he was. You knew that your students would never get any work done if they knew that Tom Holland was your boyfriend.

“again sorry about that. Let’s get back to this. Ryan, I’m really going to need you to put that out.” A beat. “thank you. So basically with this class we’ll have a few online assignments-” CRASH!

“Ah what the hell Harry?!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“well obviously you did!”

You frowned deeply and apologized to your students before getting up and going to the door, opening it and looking down the hallway. You saw probably half of their 1000 piece puzzle on the floor. “You guys really need to be quiet. I’m trying to teach!” You slammed the door and stomped back over to the computer.

“I’m going to try to get this out as quick as possible because obviously everyone in my household doesn’t know how to be quiet. I’ll be assigning a few online things, but I don’t want to just stick you guys with busy work. We’ll be meeting twice a week on zoom so you guys can ask me any questions you have on any of the work. I will also be available to reach by email from 9 to 4 everyday so if you have any questions just email me. Ummm, I understand that this change to online is hard for all of us so I’ll definitely try to be flexible with you guys and I ask that you do the same for me. Any questions?”

Margaret raised her hand, “are our tests and quizzes going to be online?”

You nodded, “yeah they will. The teachers are still working with the school to figure everything out so when I have more information on that I will let you know. Anything else?”

“If we can’t make a meeting what should we do?”

“well every meeting will be recorded so you can access-”

“Y/n!” You looked to the door with an angry expression but before you could stop him, he ran over and grabbed your hand. “we finished the puzzle first! You got to come see!”

“Tom I’m still teaching!” You quickly pulled your hand away and lightly pushed him out of the frame.

“I am so sorry you guys.”

“was that _Tom Holland_?!”

“Is Tom Holland _your fiancé_?!”

Your students rattled of questions faster than you could comprehend them and all you could do was glare at tom as he smiled sheepishly. He mouthed sorry as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“I am so sorry but obviously we won’t be talking about anything else and I don’t want to keep you longer than I have to so please email me any and all of your questions. Bye guys!” You ended the meeting before they could respond and you instantly whipped around to face Tom.

“Love… I am _so_ sorry.” Tom began slowly.

You closed your eyes slowly and then opened them back up with a tight smile present on your face. “Thomas Stanley, you are answering every email about you because I cannot handle that right now.”

You could hear Haz and Harry’s laughter from the other room. Fuck, you didn’t know if you could do this for 3 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
